Les Silences et River Song
by Blue J Evergade
Summary: Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle attendait ça. Sa revanche avait sonné.


Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle attendait ça. Sa revanche, enfin. Ça faisait un long moment qu'elle en rêvait. Depuis toujours, en fait.

Depuis qu'elle était toute jeune, elle avait toujours vu les Silences, ainsi que Madame Kovarian. Les Silences l'avaient enfermée par deux fois dans ce maudit costume d'astronaute. Elle avait certes rencontré sa maman pour la première fois à l'intérieure, mais ça lui avait valu de se faire tirer dessus. La seconde fois, quand elle pensait vraiment ne plus jamais la revoir, on l'avait mise de force à l'intérieur et elle avait dû le tuer, _ _Lui__. Elle haïssait cette combinaison, tout comme elle haïssait les Silences. Elle avait aussi fini par le haïr Lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas été ce qu'il était, elle n'en serait jamais arrivé là. Elle n'aurait pas enduré ce qu'une petite fille de son âge n'aurait jamais dû voir. Et à chaque fois qu'elle revoyait un Silence, elle se rappelait tout ce qu'elle avait enduré quand ils la retenaient prisonnière.

Et elle les avait haïes, encore aujourd'hui, des années après. Sur Terre, entre le moment où elle s'était enfin enfuie de l'orphelinat, sa régénération et le moment où elle apprit à manier une arme, ils avaient presque tous disparut (et maintenant elle savait pourquoi). Jusqu'à sa transformation en River. Elle avait commencé ses études d'archéologie, et ils étaient soudain revenus. Madame Kovarian avait refait éruption dans sa vie, cette femme qui hantait ces cauchemars, deux régénérations après.

 _ _-Dis-__ _ _l__ _ _e.__

 _ _-Madame, j'ai faim...__

 _ _-Dis-le !__

 _ _-Le Docteur est méchant. Est-ce que je peux manger, maintenant ? s'il vous plaît, j'ai vraiment faim...__

 _ _-Répète-le !__

 _ _-Il... Il est méchant.__

 _ _-C'est un monstre Melody, tu dois t'en rappeler. Un jour viendra où tu devra__ _ _s__ _ _le tuer. Pour tous nous sauver, tu comprends ?__

 _ _-Mais je ne veux tuer personne...__

 _ _-Tu feras ce qu'on te dit. C'est pour ça que tu es là. C'est pour ça qu'on t'entraîne. Pour qu'un jour, tu tues le Docteur. Répètes.__

 _ _-Le Docteur est méchant. Je dois le tuer.__

 _ _-Bien.__

Avec un pincement au cœur, toutes ses années d'entraînement intensif lui revinrent en mémoires, elle se revoyait enfermée dans une chambre à l'orphelinat miteux où ils avaient élu domicile. Et chaque jour, elle devait faire ses preuves pour pouvoir continuer de survivre. On l'avait privée d'amour, de câlins, de la moindre marque d'affection. Le seul présent qu'on lui avait jamais offert, c'était cette combinaison maudite. Alors elle s'était rattrapé lors de sa première régénération, quand elle était devenue Mels. Chaque fois que quelque chose lui faisait envie, elle se l'appropriait, objet comme personne. Elle avait voulu Amy, elle était devenue son amie. Elle voulait une voiture, elle la volait. Rien de plus simple.

Et puis elle l'avait rencontré, _Lui_. Le Docteur. L'homme à cause duquel elle avait passé une enfance aussi désastreuse. Elle avait alors cherché à le tuer. Pas parce que c'était ce que Kovarian voulait, mais parce qu'elle voulait lui faire payer les horribles choses qu'on lui avait fait subir par sa faute. De toute manière, il le méritait certainement pour autre chose. On ne dresse pas plusieurs armées pour tuer un homme qui ne le mérite pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh, combien elle s'était trompé en pensant ça. Elle l'avait empoisonné, il mourait et il avait dédié ces dernières minutes à sauver la vie d'Amy et Rory, qui seraient morts d'une seconde à l'autre, quelque part dans le Teselecta. Il mourrait, mais ce qu'il l'importait c'était de les sauver eux. Et ça l'avait fait changer d'avis. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait torturé pendant des années, non ? Elle découvrit plus tard qu'il n'était même pas au courant de toutes les choses qu'on avait pu lui faire subir. Et finalement, en apprenant à le connaître, elle découvrit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, parce que Dieu sait ce qu'il aurait fait alors subir à Kovarian et aux Silences. Pas que leurs sorts pouvaient lui importer, loin de là, mais elle voulait prendre sa revanche seule.

Ils avaient été convoqué en Amérique par un Docteur futur qui était mort (même si ça faisait des années qu'elle savait que non) et ils étaient allé en 69 pour trouver Evrett Canton Delaware III ainsi que Richard Nixon. Ils avaient découvert les Silence et leur empire (et elle remerciait ses talents d'actrice de savoir jouer la surprise). Mais les Silences avaient commis l'erreur de kidnapper Amy, et il était de notoriété publique qu'on ne s'attaquait pas aux amis du Docteur sans en payer les conséquences. Elle chargea son fidèle Alpha Mezzone. Et c'est elle qui allait établir la facture.

Quand ils avaient débarqués dans leur repère, tous ses souvenirs d'enfance étaient remontés. Malgré toute la haine qu'elle pouvait leur porter, ils l'effrayaient toujours autant. Mais elle prit sur elle. Armée et désormais plus vieille, elle se sentait beaucoup plus en sécurité qu'à l'époque. Elle faisait le poids.

Elle les regarda d'un air méprisant et ils lui retournèrent un regard impassible. Son entraînement avait au moins un avantage, elle savait parfaitement se défendre face à une armé comme celle-là. Et pouvait-on parler d'armée quand ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine ? Du coin de l'œil, elle surveillait le Docteur, elle ne laisserait pas ces monstre l'attaquer de nouveau. Elle était à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect, ses sens en alertes.

 _-Oh, et voici mon amie River, jolie cheveux, intelligente, et avec une arme. Contrairement à moi, ça ne la dérange absolument pas de tirer sur les gens. Ça ne devrait pas me plaire, mais c'est le cas._

 _-Merci chéri._

Le Docteur continuait de parler, ignorant totalement le trouble qui la gagnait.

 _-Ou peut-être que vous devriez m'écouter, parce que tout ce que je veux, c'est accepter votre reddition totale et ensuite je vous laisserais partir en paix. Vous avez interféré dans l'histoire humaine depuis des siècles, c'est vrai. Des gens ont souffert et sont morts. Mais quel intérêt d'avoir deux cœur_ _s_ _si on ne peu_ _t_ _pas faire preuve de miséricorde ? Oh, le Silence... Vous m'avez pris au sérieux, non ? Okay, vous m'avez eu, je mens ! Je ne vais pas vous laisse_ _r_ _partir comme ça. Ce serait sympa mais ce n'est pas Noël..._

Le Docteur avait continué de parler et avait mis fin aux agissements des Silences. Son plan avait marché (à sa grande surprise) et elle savait qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, les Silences feraient partie de l'histoire ancienne. Son seul remord fut qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en tué un. Contrairement à sa réputation, River n'aimait pas tuer. Mais elle avait perdu son innocence depuis trop longtemps pour laisser s'enfuir ceux qui méritaient une punition. Elle avait une réputation de psychopathe qui n'était pas usurpée dans ces moments-là, les Daleks pouvaient eux-mêmes en témoigner.

Mais les Silences avaient commis la bêtise de commencer à produire de l'électricité, signe d'une attaque éminente et le Docteur avait sonné la retraite. Elle n'avait fait que tiré doucement au début, le Docteur et ses parents étant à côté. Elle n'aimait pas que les gens qu'elle aimait (aussi peu nombreux soient-ils) la voient faire. Elle avait énormément de respect pour Amy et Rory, et plusieurs fois sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle n'aimait pas la voir user de son arme. Alors elle essayait de tuer le moins possible, ou s'arrangeait pour que personne ne la regarde faire. C'est pour ça qu'elle leur ordonna de rentrer dans le Tardis et renvoya le Docteur quand il essaya de venir l'aider.

 _ _-Il ne faut pas qu'ils atteigne__ _ _nt__ _ _leur puissance maximale !__

 _ _-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je tire, chéri ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?__

 _ _-Je t'aide !__

 _ _-Tu as un tournevis ! Va donc monter une étagère !__

 _ _-C'est super méchant !__

 _ _-La ferme et fonces !__

Elle l'avait vu partir et avait sourit l'espace d'une seconde. Désormais, seuls ses ennemis étaient présents. River jubila.

Sa revanche avait sonné.


End file.
